Love me please
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: Pretty good hoping it is anyway cant think of anything to say so plz just read it!
1. Love me Please

Love me please

Trish Stratus walked down the busy hallway of the raw arena where Raw was being filmed, she had just successfully retained her title against Candice Michelle and it felt good

"Hey Trish, wait up!" Trish turned to see John Cena running down the hall to where she was "Hey Cena, what's up?" he grinned "No much, anyway I was wondering are you and

the girls doing anything tonight?" Trish shook her head "No, we were just planning to stay in, why? Are you guys offering?" John grinned "Yeah we'll meet you in the lobby at 10?"

Trish nodded "K, I'll ask the girls then call you?" John smirked "See you later champ" Trish laughed and walked down the hallway to the divas locker room.

Later that night, just as they had arranged the guys being John, Randy, Dave and Adam (BTW in this story him and Amy aren't together and they aren't all stuck up and Amy isn't slutty!) met the girls in the lobby. Trish was dressed in hip hugger jeans and a T-shirt that said Bite me! She had her hair down normally and was wearing white all stars, Stacy

was dressed in a denim mini skirt and was wearing a black halter neck with her hair down and had on black high heeled boots, Amy was in jeans with ripped knees and a tank top

with a fish net top over it and had her hair down and was wearing skater shoes. Victoria had on dark denim jeans with a Nike t-shirt she had her hair down and was wearing Nike sneakers.

Randy smirked as he saw Trish "Hey babe" he said with a smile as she came over to him she smiled "Hey, You don't look to bad" she said then giving him a kiss, Randy grinned as

he deepened the kiss when they heard Amy say "Oh gross, you two could you please get a ROOM!" Randy grinned as they broke apart "We already have one"

Amy just rolled her eyes as the all headed out to the limo and to the club.

a/n Hey what do you guys think? BTW please Read and review you guys are my fuel and Please no FLAMES!


	2. At the club

Love me please

Chap.2

At The Club

Once they all got into the club the all pretty much split up, Randy and Trish went straight to the dance floor, John and Dave went to the bar to get the drinks while Adam, Amy, Stacy and Victoria went and found a table to sit at.

"Don't they look so cute" Stacy said with a smile as she watched Randy and Trish dance, Amy laughed "Trish looks cute but Orton doesn't" Stacy rolled her eyes "You know what I mean!" Victoria nodded 'Yeah they do and I haven't seen Trish this happy in ages!" Adam look over "Why? Has she been depressed or something?" Amy rolled her eyes "No, we just mean she hasn't been this happy with a guy!" Adam nodded then grinned "Hey Ames wanna dance?" Amy looked at him like he was crazy "To this music?" Adam rolled his eyes "Yeah, I know its hip hop, but come on please Ames?" he pleaded with her Amy laughed and rolled her eyes "Okay" Adam grinned and him and Amy got up to the dance floor, Stacy sighed "We are lonely again" John and Dave looked at each other then John spoke "What?" Stacy rolled her eyes "Don't worry" John cocked an eyebrow "Stace, wanna dance?" Stacy looked up surprised "Okay" she said smiling getting up and following John to the dance floor. "She's a complainer, huh?" Dave asked looking over at Victoria, Victoria laughed "Yeah, but only to get what she wants, Stacy isn't that selfish" Dave smiled "Yeah, so Vicki wanna dance?" Victoria smiled "Sure".

Stacy and John were dancing to a slow song when suddenly loud voices were heard the both rushed through the crowd to see Trish glaring at the man Randy was yelling at "Yo man can't you see she is with me?" Randy said with a glare, the man smirked "You think you're all that do you? The chick wants to go with me!" Trish glared at the man "No way in hell would I go anywhere with you!" the man looked shocked "That wasn't what you said when we we're dancing" he said winking, Trish looked over at Randy "Can we leave please?" Randy nodded the man smirked "Yeah listen to your dog Orton, next time keep her leash on" he said laughing, Randy was clearly pissed by his remark speared the man to the floor and started beating him endlessly. John, Dave and Adam all rushed to where the two were and pulled Orton off him "Orton man, calm down he ain't worth it!" Randy nodded starting to calm down.

The car was silent on the way home and when they got to the hotel the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Randy hopped out of the car and started walking towards the front doors "Randy, wait up!" Randy turned to see Trish running towards him, "I just wanted to say thanks" Trish said, Randy shrugged "What for? I didn't do anything?" Trish rolled her eyes "Randy! You saved me from that jerk and you know it, so why are you acting like this?" Randy sighed as he looked over at her "That man, back at the club, he's my cousin" Trish looked at him with a confused look "Wait, that guy is your cousin?" Randy nodded "Yeah, that guy is Callum my cousin who just got out of jail" Randy said running his hand through and looking over at Trish "Wow, I didn't know that!" Randy nodded "Yeah, not many people know that its just I got so mad when I saw him grabbing you….." he said trailing off, Trish looked over at him "Randy, how did he get in jail?" Randy sighed "He raped 2 girls Trish" Trish's eyes widened "He raped 2 girls?" Randy nodded "Yeah, that's why I got pissed when I saw him with you" Trish smiled and leaned over and hugged him "Oh don't worry Randy there is no way I would ever go off with a man like him" Randy nodded "Hey Trish, Umm do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night after Raw?" Trish smiled "Sure, I would like that".

a/n: So was it good/bad anything? So yeah sry it was short but anyway plz RnR!


End file.
